Kim Possible: An Amazing Encoutner
by ninjanicktf
Summary: after someone helps shego break out of prison, she flees to Queens, New York. when kim possible comes to track her down, she meets none other than- THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN! yes, I changed the title. Ended because this is my least viewed story.
1. proluge

Somewhere in san fresco, Shego is being held in a prison. Kim possible had managed to keep her captive. She would have escaped using her powers, but to prevent that the guards put her hands in these strong gloves. A glove came and saw her.

"Time for your slob" the guard said as he threw a tray of food at her.

"Odd. This isn't the crap you call food you usually give me" Shego said.

"It's a gift" the guard then walked out. Shego noticed a paper on the tray. It read:

_Enjoy the potatoes._ She then grabbed the potatoes and saw a bomb underneath it. She stuck it on the wall and activated it. She ran to the corner right before it blew up. In another room a cop is try to enjoy a slice of pizza when he hears the alarms.

"WHAT IS GOING-" he then saw on a security cam Shego breaking out of her cell.

"Uh oh" the cop then grabbed a microphone. "Attention all units! We have a break out in sector five! Name: Shego" shego then saw a whole bunch of cops attack her. She managed to break the gloves restricting her from using her powers and she defeated all of the cops. She then ran out.

"Sir, most of our men are injured! You need to do a lock down!" one of the cops shouted into his walkie talkie. Shego (Being the Chuck Norris she is) run and got away from all of the lock down. One giant wall started coming down in front of her. She knew that she would be trapped if it closed all the way. She slid under the wall before it could close.

"Sir, I regret to inform you that shego has escaped" one of the guards said. The other one smashed the monitor.

Elsewhere, Kim just woke up. She went to her computer and opened AOL. She saw the main story.

"Shego escaped?" she said. "That's not good" she then got a call. She picked it up.

"Kim did you hear-"

"Shego broke out of prison?" kim said. "I know Wade. I just read it on AOL"

"Oh" he said.

"Where is she now?"

"Who knows?" Wade said. "According to this article on USA weekly, she fled to Queens, new York"

"You can't trust USA weekly, Wade"

"I know. But just in case, I recommend you go to Queens to see if she's there"

"I don't understand, how did she even break out?"

"I don't know that. I think someone helped her"

"Then that's why she escaped to Queens" Kim then heard someone calling her. she went down to her parents.

"Hey Kim, how's it going?" Ann asked.

"Not good. Shego broke out of prison again" Kim said.

"I bet you'll capture her again" Ann said.

"Hey mom, would you mind if I go somewhere?" Kim asked.

"Depends, where?"

"Queens, New York"

"WHAT?! Why on earth would you go there?!"

"Well, Shego fled to Queens"

"I don't know Kim, I heard that place is crawling with criminals" Ann said.

"I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle" Kim said. "I mean, Shego is probably meaner than all of them combined"

"Well, If it's okay with your father it's okay with me" Ann said. Kim then told her father.

"Sure" he said. Kim then packed her things when Ron came in.

"Hey Kim, wanna go to Bueno-what's with the suit case?"

"I'm leaving for Queens, Ron"

"Why would you do that?!" Ron said with a shocked look on his face. "And plus, I thought Freddy Mercury died"

"No, I mean the city in New York, not the band" Kim said.

"But I hear very dangerous criminals are everywhere in that city! It's like Gotham! Only worse!"

"I know, but if I'm going to stop Shego I need to go to queens!" Kim said.

"But you said you would go see Godzilla with me!" Ron said.

"I know, but Shego's more important" Kim said. She then walked out.

"I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPEACAL!" Ron shouted as he got on his knees.

*2 hours later*

Kim is still on the plane. Some two year old twerp won't stop kicking her seat. She got so mad she grabbed a pencil and snapped it in half in front of the twerp.

"Keep it up and the same thing will happen to you" she said in anger. The twerp stopped. she put her head back against the seat.

"Uh, when do we land?" she said. She then saw a kid reading a spider-man comic book.

"What's that?" Kim asked.

"It a comic book based on one of the coolest superheroes ever, spider-man!" the kid said. "No one really knows who he is or how he came to be, but Stan Lee's imagination is endless!"

"wow" kim said. "and I thought Ron was too into superheroes" someone walked up to kim.

"Hey, aren't you kim possible?"

"Last time I checked I was"

"Name's Norman Osborn" Norman said. "I'm on my way back from a trip"

"I think I've heard of you, you run, uh, what was it called-"

"Oscorp" Norman said. "It's been in my family for three generations"

"Cool" Kim said. she then heard someone on a loud speaker.

"All passengers, we are about to land" the person on a loud speaker said.

"Finally" Kim said, relaxed that she will soon get off the plane.


	2. greetings

Shego is walking down the street. She is wearing sneakers; skinny jeans, a black and green leather jacket, dark shades and a Fedora in hope no one will recognize her. She then heard "the real slim shady" she picked up her phone and answered it.

"What do you want, drakken?" Shego said.

"drakken? I've never heard of him" the person on the phone said.

"Wait, who is this?"

"The person who helped break you out" the man on the phone said. "Call me the green goblin"

"Why would you bust me out?"

"You see, I need a new recruit. There is this person that really annoys me-"

"Kim possible?" Shego asked, interrupting the green goblin.

"No no no, I've never heard of this "Kim possible" I'm referring to some one probably more annoying than her"

"Who?" she asked.

"You'll see" meanwhile Kim is walking in the city.

"Well, I'm finally here. Might as well enjoy it while I can" Kim started walking down the street with a New York pizza (if you imagine the song staying alive by the bee gees here this will be perfect) she is doesn't see much. She just sees some weird woman in a jacket and a fedora. She shrugged and kept walking. There was soon an explosion behind her. She went to check it out and saw someone in yellow and red clothing.

"Get out of here girly, this is grown up business" the man said.

"I'm sixteen"

"You also can't take a hint!" he then shot her with an electric blast. "Aw, did that hurt?"

"You're a jerk" Kim said. "Who are you anyway?"

"Name's shocker" shocker said.

"I can see why" Kim said. Someone else came out. She was wearing a purple and green outfit.

"Who is this?!" she said. Kim saw her outfit.

"Wow. You look like a vintage Nerf gun threw up on you" Kim said.

"How dare you! You don't know who I am, do you?"

"No, not really" Kim said just to tick her off.

"I'm the beetle!" beetle shouted. She then punched Kim. Kim got up right before someone hit her again. Repeatedly. He then stopped.

"Oh hello, girly, I'm speed demon" Kim tried to fight him but he repeatedly got out of the way. "Too slow" Kim then noticed an odd looking car coming towards her.

"Look out in front!" overdrive said in the car.

"Wow, that is so lame" Shocker said.

"Hey, you try coming up with a fighting phrase when you're about hit someone with a car!" overdrive said. Kim jumped out of the way, causing overdrive to crash into a wall. "Ow" kim tried to run but she ran into a robot. She then got hit in the back by a boomerang. She turned around and saw a man with a boomerang.

"Who are you?" Kim said.

"My name's is boomerang. We're the sinister six" the guy with the boomerang said.

_So I'm up against a human pineapple, a female bug, a getaway driver, a flash wannabe, a robot, and a guy who looks like he's from the tick. _Kim thought. _And they look way worse than shego!_

"This isn't fair!" Kim shouted.

"Six against one, we like our odds" Boomerang said. He grabbed one and was about to throw it but then something took it away from him. he turned around and saw someone.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you it's not nice to hit girls?" the guy who took it said.

"SPIDER-MAN!" Boomerang said.

"Wow boomerang, I know you were low, but that low" Spider-man said. "I've never seen the Green Goblin pick on a thirteen year old girl"

"Okay, now you're just doing that to tick me off" Kim said.


	3. the fight

Boomerang threw three boomerangs at spider-man. Spider-man sensed it and got out of the way. They hit a wall and blew up.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Spider-man said.

"Stand still!" boomerang shouted.

"I don't think so" Spider-man said. He then noticed shocker firing an attack at him. He jumped out of the way. Shocker hit boomerang.

"THE HECK DUDE?!" boomerang said. "You shot your own team mate!"

"I was aiming for the spider!" Shocker said.

"Well you hit me!" Boomerang said. The two villains soon got into an argument. Meanwhile beetle is coming behind Kim. She is about to use one of her suit's built in weapons when spider-man jammed it with a web. She tried to fight spider-man. Kim turned around and saw the fight.

"Hey spider-man, I'm going to help you!" Kim said.

"No way! It's too dangerous!" Spider-man said. "I've faced these hacks before! You haven't!"

"HACKS?!" beetle shouted.

"He's somewhat correct" Overdrive said. Beetle looked at him with a death stare. "Shutting up"

"I've faced warmonga before!" Kim said.

"I have no clue on who that is" spider-man said. He webbed beetle to a wall. "Look, why don't you go home and watch Phineas and Ferb? I'll tell you when there's a normal robber attacking" spider-man said. Kim jumped down and saw shocker and boomerang getting away.

"Okay, I can protect myself" Kim said. "I'll show him" Kim jumped down on boomerang. Shocker turned around.

"Oh, it's you again" shocker said.

"The one and o-" shocker hit her with a shock blast. She flew into a wall.

"Is she annoying you?" the living brain said.

"Yes" shocker said.

"Terminate: approved" the living brain was about to crush her when spider-man kicked it out of the way.

"I always hated that tin can" spider-man said. He webbed shocker's feet and knocked him down. He then webbed Overdrive and Boomerang, who were right behind him.

"I had him!" Kim said.

"Had I come a second later, and you'd be a pancake!" spider-man.

"You expect me to say thank you?!" Kim shouted.

"That's what you normally do when someone saves you!" spider-man said. Kim grunted and jumped off the roof.

"There's just no pleasing some people" spider-man said.

…

Kim arrived in a apartment.

"Why am I here?" Kim asked wade on the commutateor.

"Well, you needed some where to stay, and I paid for it. You'll only be here for a month" wade said. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kim then opened the door.

"Hello. You must be new here. I'm peter park-" he the saw Kim. _Oh. Her._

"That's a weird last name" Kim said.

"It's parker, I just thought of something" Peter said.

"Oh. What are you doing in this building?" Kim asked.

"I live four doors down" peter said. "I just wanted to meet the new neighbor"

"Well, I'm not going to stay here long" Kim said.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Well, if you know me, you know why I'm here" Kim said.

"I don't know who you are" peter said.

"You know, Kim Possible?" Kim said.

"Well, I know an impossible man, but I don't know a Kim Possible" Peter said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, it was nice to meet you" peter said.

"You too" Kim said.

_Hopefully I don't go against venom when she's near._ Peter thought.

_Why do I have the feeling I've met him before?_ Kim thought.

…

Peter is walking down the street.

"MJ, I told you, I'll be there in five minutes" peter said on the phone. "No, this is not one of those spider-man things. Look, I'm just running-" someone busted out of the bank in front of him.

_Always a bank._ Peter thought. "MJ, I'm going to have to call you back" peter then ran to an ally and changed his clothes into spider-man. He put on his mask and went after the thief.

_Odd. I don't recognize him._ Spider-man thought as he chased the thief. _But he does need to cut his mullet. _Spider-man kept chasing down the thief. The thief ran into an ally. The thief looked into the bag.

"Am I interrupting something?" spider-man said. The thief shot at him. He sensed it and got out of the way. He saw a bit of debris come from the shot.

_Something tells me that wasn't a regular fire arm._ Spider-man thought.


	4. Kim VS Venom

Kim walks down the street. She is talking to Monique on the phone.

"He was such a jerk!" Kim said, referring to spider-man.

"I see why you think that" Monique said on the phone. "But I think he was trying to protect you"

"Who's side are you on?!" Kim asked.

"Well, you never faced those villains before. Maybe he didn't think you can handle them"

"So what if there was six of them?" Kim said. "I've saved the world from an alien invasion!'

"From what I've heard, he saved the world from being burned up" Monique said.

"So?"

"He also stopped everyone from being turned into mutant spiders. He also saved new York from being turned into rubble by the green goblin!" Kim then walked into some one, causing her to drop the call. That person turned around.

"I'm so sorry, um-" something went on the man.

"Are you alright?" the man's body became all black and he soon had sharp teeth.

"**We're just fine**" he said.

"Oh my" Kim said.

"**In fact, I think you're a friend of spider-man. Therefore, we should kill you**" the man said.

"Oh crap" Kim said. She got out of the way before the man smashed her.

"Who are you?" Kim said.

"**Call us Venom**" the man said.

…

Spider-man tried to get the jump on the robber, only for him to get out of the way.

"Okay, first, drop the cash, and I won't have to use force. Second, please cut the mullet. It's not 1984 anymore" spider-man said. The thief pulled off her hood.

"Mullet?" she said.

"Okay, I swear from the back you looked like a dude" spider-man said.

"I've heard about you. And about how much of a pain in the neck you are" The theif said. she then tried to shoot spider-man.

_Odd._ Spider-man thought a he dodged all of the thief's attacks. _I've faced about all of the wackos in this city. But I don't recognize her._

"Who are you?" Spider-man asked.

"Name's Shego. I was hired by the green goblin to take you down" Shego said. she shot some more at spider-man.

_That aim-she's worse than punisher and deadpool combined!_ Spider-man said. Spider-man almost jumped on Shego right before she got out of the way. Spider-man looked around.

"Odd, where did she go?" spider-man thought. He soon sensed something coming towards him. He jumped out of the way before Shego could hit him.

"Impressive" Shego said. "You're more of a challenge than I thought"

"I have a knack for that" spider-man said. Shego then heard sirens.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have places to go" Shego said as she got away. Spider-man left the scene.

"Who was that?"

…

Kim gets thrown into a building by Venom. She had blood running down her lip.

"**We've hit you, injured you, made you bleed, and your still not giving up?**" Venom asked. "**You're tougher than we thought**" Kim got up.

"I'll…never…stop" Kim said weakly. Venom gabbed her.

"**Such big words for a scrawny weakling**" Venom they Kim into a street light, which made a noise the Venom Symbiote scream. Venom clutched his head.

"That's…it" Kim said. She grabbed an empty trash can and hit it against the street lamp. The Venom Symbiote screamed again. She did it again. And again. Venom then got off of Eddie Brock. Kim got up.

"That takes care of that" Kim said. She slowly walked away (she was still weak) but she didn't notice something on her back.

…

Peter gets to an apartment. He knocks on the door. Mary Jane opens the door.

"You're late…again" Mary Jane said.

"Sorry about that. I saw someone robbing a bank, and I thought it was a regular criminal, but I was wrong"

"I thought so" Mary Jane said. "I saw you talking to a girl down the hall"

"Oh, she's only sixteen. She won't be here for long" peter said.

"Oh. I thought someone was trying to steal my man" Mary Jane said. Peter laughed.

"Remember when we were that young?" peter said.

"Yes" Mary Jane replied. They soon kissed.


	5. A Night to forget

Bonnie just arrived in queens. She was on her way to an Eminem concert (she was too lazy to wait for it to come closer) when she saw Kim in the shadows.

"KIM?! What are you doing here?!" bonnie asked. Kim just stood there. "Hello? Have developed brain trauma or something?!" Kim still stood there. Bonnie walked closer.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"Oh hello bonnie" she said.

"Are you trying to go all "horror movie" on me? That's not gonna work" bonnie said. Kim walked forward.

"No, but if this was a horror movie-" bonnie then saw Kim's face. It was black, had sharp teeth, and creepy looking eyes.

"-This is the part when you scream" she then did something to bonnie. Bonnie screamed. Kim then woke up in her bed. She wiped off her sweat.

"Oh good, it was just a nightmare" Kim said. She then went back to sleep. Meanwhile, at oscorp, Norman Osborn is taking to harry.

"Come on dad, I hardly see you anymore" harry said when trying to convince his dad to go to a movie with him.

"I'm sorry son, but I have too much work to finish. Why do you go with Liz?" Norman replied.

"She's also busy" Norman's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Sir, your two o' clock is here" his secretary said.

"Good. Send her in" he hung up. "Sorry son, but I have a meeting with someone. Maybe some other time" harry then walked off. Shego then went in.

"Hello shego" Norman said.

"Okay Osborn. Where's the goblin?"

"You're looking at him. How did your meeting with spider-man go?"

"Your right about one thing. He is annoying"

"Oh really?" Norman said. "I have a business proposal for you. How about you lure Spider-man here, and I'll reward you"

"I didn't want to work with you in the first place. You know that, right?"

"Don't forget, I help you get out of that prison, and I can send you back. I can call the cops right now, and then they come and lock you up for twenty years, or you can help me destroy spider-man and get a reward. Which is your choice?"

"How much of a reward?"

"You wouldn't imagine" shego smiled.

…

Peter was looking up Kim possible. He typed in her name. He was pretty surprised what he found.

"Whoa" peter said as he saw all of the news articles. "She's probably saved the world more times than I have!" peter was going to look up more when he heard sirens. He walks out to a window and saw two ambulances going to the same place.

_Ambulances. Never a good sign._ Peter thought. He went out to the side walk and saw bonnie in a stretcher. Peter saw it.

"What happened?" peter asked.

"We're not sure" one of the paramedics said. "She looks like she was attacked by something last night"

"Those teeth! Those eyes! Those with soulless eyes!" Bonnie randomly said.

_Teeth, white soulless eyes-VENOM!_ Peter thought. _Last time I check he was still in jail, unless-_

Kim sat in her apartment. She still had not got rid of the nightmare.

_I know it was a dream but it felt so real._ Kim thought. _It's like that movie. Maybe some TV will get my mind off things. _She flipped through some channels, but found nothing on. She then heard something out side. She walked out and saw someone attacking a building. Someone else comes in with a rifle.

"Oh my" Kim ran down stairs and went to the fight. The criminals are all running and panicking.

"What is going on?!" she shouted. She saw someone with a machine gun.

"You'll pay for what you did to my family, CRIMINAL SCUM!" he said. Kim then realized something-he was trying to kill the criminals.

"Who are you?!" Kim said.

"They call me the punisher" he shot a round of ammo. "Headshot"

"You kill criminals?! Why would you do that?!"

"Simple: they are evil; lying, greedy scum that don't deserve to live" punisher said. Kim knocked his weapon out of his hand.

"This is wrong! Everyone deserves a second chance!"

"You think they gave my family a second chance?!" punisher asked. "I lost everything to them! THEY DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!"

"There's a difference between justice and revenge!" Kim said. She got into a fight with the punisher. For a while Kim kept fighting the punisher. She kept hearing something saying finish him. Punisher grabbed a hand gun.

"You have required me to use force. Good bye, possible" punisher said as he cocked the gun and pointed it at Kim.


	6. Poison

Eddie brock was sitting in a prison cell with Cletus Kasady. Cletus was telling brock about his experience with spider-man and someone else as carnage. Spider-man showed up.

"What are you doing here?!" Eddie said as he saw spider-man.

"I just wanted to make sure you were still locked up" spider-man said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Venom attacked an innocent teenage girl last night. So I wanted to make sure you were still in prison"

"I've been here all day yesterday" Eddie said. "And plus, the Symbiote left me!"

"Wait, if it wasn't you who attacked the girl, then who was it?" spider-man asked.

"how should I know? All I know is that I was beat up by a teenage girl"

_A teenage girl? Oh crap._ Spider max soon was swinging in the city. He called the phone.

"Stan, can you get Kim on the phone? This important!" spider-man asked.

"Who?" Stan asked.

"You know, lives four doors down from me?"

"Oh, let me check" Stan opened the door. "She's not home"

"Great. Thanks Stan" spider-man hung up.

"I wonder what the noise was on peter's end" Stan said. Worried, Spider-man looked though out the city. He couldn't find anything. He then saw a few crooks running away.

_They look like they just ran into the punisher!_ Spider-man thought he saw punisher pointing a gun at someone. He looked closer.

"Oh crap" spider-man jump in front of Kim. "Frank, STOP!"

"What are you doing here?!" punisher said.

"Preventing you from killing an innocent teenage girl!"

"She's with them! There for she must die!"

"Look, I know I'm quoting daredevil here, but you're no better than the men you gun down!" spider-man said.

_Look who it is, Kim_ something said in her ear. _It's spider-man. The one who treated you like you were just a little kid. The one who aggravated you. Now is a good time for revenge!_ Kim then hit spider-man.

"THE HECK?!"

"For your information, I can handle myself"

"Look, after our little meeting I looked you up. You are capable of handling yourself. So if I offened you, I'm sorry!" spider-man said.

_He's lying, Kim. Don't listen to him._ Kim then got confused. She didn't know whether to hurt spider-man or not.

_We both hate him. We need to get revenge!_

"No… we don't!" Kim shouted.

"I think she has a few screws loose in there" punisher said.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Kim shouted.

venom then started covering Kim.

"Mother of batman. What is that thing?!"

"The venom Symbiote is taking control!" spider-man said. "I've been there"

"Help me!" Kim said. It covered her entire face, leading to what looked like a she-venom.

"**Fine. If you won't take revenge-WE WILL!**" Venom said.

"I don't know this guy-er gal" punisher said. "What does that mean by venom?"

"We're screwed. That's what" spider-man said. venom attacked them.

"Does this thing have any weaknesses?!" punisher asked.

"Do you have a flame thrower or a sound wave blaster?" spider-man said.

"No"

"Then we're doomed" venom jumped away from a bit.

"Where the heck did it go?" punisher asked.

"I don't know, but we got to find her-or, it" spider-man said.

Meanwhile, Shego gets towards where spider-man is.

"Okay spider-twit, I'm going to give you a lesion you'll never-" she turned around and saw venom.

"Princess, what happened to you?!" Shego said. Venom grabbed her neck.

"**Not much, Shego. We know how much we hate you. And we are going to solve that problem right now"** venom threw Shego into a few trash cans. Shego got up and wiped away some blood.

"I always thought you had a slim shady in you" Shego said. "Just…not like this"

"**I'm not sure who "slim shady" is, but I can go ahead and kill you"** venom said. She then made that noise venom made a lot in the 1994 spider-man cartoon.

"I'm not liking where this is going" Shego said. Shego tried to shoot venom.

"**What's the matter, Shego? Can't punch that many hole in me? Aww" **venom said as she started crushing Shego's wrists.

"Since when do you do that, Kimmy?!" Shego said in pain. Spider-man came and kicked venom out of shego's way. spider-man helped Shego up.

"Are you alright?" spider-man asked.

"Wait, I tried to kill you! Why did you save me?" Shego asked.

"Because on my watch, no one dies. Not even super villains" spider-man replied.


	7. Spider vs Fire vs Goblin

**Okay, this chapter was a pain to write. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy**

Venom started to get away. Spider-man got Shego to safety pulled out his phone.

"Hey fire star, I'm going to need your help with something" spider-man said. Venom escaped into a building. Spider-man looked closer.

"Oscorp? That's not good" spider-man swing towards Oscorp. _Let's see_: _A few parents who are going to be steamed when they find out that their daughter got bonded with an alien parasite, a man who wants to kill her, and some one hired the green chick to attack me. The green goblin is the least of my worries right now!_

Fire star came to spider-man.

"Hey angel, I need a favor-" Shego ran into Oscorp.

"oh hello Shego. Have you finished the task I gave you?" Norman said when he saw her come in.

"No. but one things for sure, spider-man's gonna be here any minute!" she go shouted, while she was breathing heavily.

"What do you mean he's coming here when you didn't do the job?!" Norman said right before venom crashed into the window.

"That's what" Shego said as she saw venom. Some of venom's face peeled away and showed Kim's face.

"Shego! You need to help me! This…thing! It's taking over!" Kim said. "I can't…fight it…" venom went back onto her face.

"Norman, we have a pro-" Shego noticed Norman Osborn was gone. "Norman?" someone else then busted in.

"Oh hello brock. You look more femine than usual" he said.

"**Ah, Osborn, in your stupid power rangers costume! How shocking!**" venom said.

"How dare you insult me, the green goblin!" green goblin said.

"Okay Norman, now we can both take on Kim together!" Shego said.

"Actually, since you failed to do what I asked, I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go" he then threw a pumpkin bomb at Shego.

"Permently"

"Are you insane?!" she shouted.

"Now, if you had done what I asked, you wouldn't be in this situation, would you?" green goblin said. Someone then webbed the bomb and threw it at the sky.

"Wow Osborn, you're still wearing that stupid power rangers costume?" spider-man said. "How sad"

"Always with the jokes, spider-man!" he then threw a pumpkin bomb at spider-man, but spidey dodged it.

"You can run a company, yet you can't throw a bomb? How sad is that?" Spider-man said. Venom then slung a web at spider man and pulled him closer.

_Great. I almost forgot about venom!_ Spider-man thought. _Hopefully fire star can get here soon!_

"**Now spider-man, where were we**?" venom asked. Someone then shot fire at them.

"Glad you're here, Firestar!" spider-man said.

"Let's just hope I don't burn this place down-like last time" Fire star said.

"**Spider-man**? **Fire star? Where's iceman?**"venom said.

"He's vacationing at the Bahama's" spider-man said.

"**Ha ha. Now is the part where I kill you!**" venom said. Shego then shot at venom.

"Alright spider- loser, what is that thing's weakness?" Shego asked.

"Let's see, intense sonic waves and high heat do tend to weaken it" Shego looked at him strangely.

"It hates loud noises and fire!" spider-man said. Fire star then started shooting a bunch of flames into venom' direction.

"It's working!" Spider-man's spider sense then went off.

"DUCK!" spider man said as the green goblin flew towards them on his glider. Venom slung two webs and threw the green goblin though a wall. Venom's face peeled back to reveal Kim's face again.

"Listen Kim, you got to fight it!" spider-man said.

"I can't! You don't know what's happening!" she said.

"I do! A few years ago it boned with me! I know what it's like for something tried to take control!" Spider-man said. Kim then came closer.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes, and I know that you have to fight it" spider-man said.

"Oh, so touching-it makes me want to throw up!" the green goblin said. shego tried to shoot him.

"Oh, the Deadpool wannabe wants revenge" green goblin said. "How pathetic!" fire star shot at green goblin, but he dodged.

"Fire star! Remember-VENOM!" Spider-man said. kim saw all of the fire around her.

"What's with the fire?" Kim said.

"Venom hates fire! If we can get it hot enough, that thing will leave you!" Spider-man said. Kim smiled. She ran into the fire. Venom started screaming.


	8. The Final Fight

Kim stood in the fire. She knew that if she stood in the fire long enough, it would burn her into a crisp. But if it means venom will leave her, she didn't care.

" .ME!" she shouted at the venom Symbiote. She started sweating heavily. The venom Symbiote soon left her. However, due to the flames, she felt weak. She leaned against a window, but because the wood holding the place together's strength went from the hulk to a pretzel, it collapsed, and she fell out the window.

"KIM!" spider-man shouted. He went out the window.

_Okay, remember; sling a web on her back, not her leg-_ spider-man though as he tried to save Kim. -_Because I don't want to revile old nightmares._ he slings a web on her back_. _He pulled his web back, and was glad to see that Kim was still alive.

"Thanks" Kim said. "Although, I'm not sure how I'm going to explain how there's a spider-web on my back-"

"Relax, it dissolves after an hour" Spider-man said. "I was just glad you're alive"

"Why?" Kim asked.

"I didn't want to fail to save someone ever again" spider-man said, referring to Gwen Stacy.

"Aw, unlike Gwen, you actually managed to save her, how touching!" green goblin said. shego shot at the green goblin.

"NO ONE DOUBLE CROSSES ME!" she said. She went to spider-man and Kim.

"Okay losers, I'm on your side now"

"Hey, Deadpool said that once!" spider-man said.

"ENOUGH! Shego, the only reason I busted you out of prison was so you could help me kill spider-man!" green goblin said. he then pulled out a razor bat at shego. She dodged it, matrix style.

"is that all you got?" Shego asked. The green goblin threw three razor bats at her at once. Kim moved and kicked all of them out of the way. She then jumped ontop of the goblin's glider.

"Nice man purse" she said to the goblin.

"IT IS NOT A MAN PURSE!" he shouted. He tried to punch her but she dodged. She kicked him.

"Wow, and I thought I was athletic" spider-man said. He swung towards green goblin.

"Okay goblin, it's over. You might as well give up" spider-man said.

"You'd think I'd give up, parker?" he asked.

"Okay, now you're just showing off" spider-man said.

"Wait, parker?" Kim said to herself. She then thought of something.

_Hey, my name is peter parker_ she remembered peter saying.

"Peter?" she asked.

"Aw, what gave me away?" spider-man said. he noticed a glider heading for him.

"Get down!" spider-man said. The glider ran twords the green goblin.

"Not again" he said. It soon pierced him.

"Funny thing: this is not the first time that happened" spider-man said.

"At least that's over"

"Good job kiddio" someone said behind her. She turned around and saw none other than captain America.

"What's shield doing here?" spider-man asked.

"Firestar call us" captain America said.

"I got venom" iron man said as he held a container with the venom Symbiote. Nick fury came towards Kim.

"Good job, Kim. You took down green goblin" spider-man noticed shego getting away.

"Oh no you don't!" spider-man said as he webbed shego's feet. Maria hill came and arrested her.

"You know, we have a nice cell in The Vault for you" Maria said.

"You did great Kim" Nick said. "How would you like to join shield?"

"Thanks, but no thanks" Kim said. "As much as I would like to join you, I work at global justice" she said.

"That's fine, but if you change your mind, let me know" nick fury said. Kim nodded. Nick then walked out.

"Come on parker, Loki is looking for the Tesseract" nick fury said.

"Coming" spider-man said. "I guess this is good bye. You know, I bet you'll make a good avenger one day" spider-man said.

"Thanks spidey" Kim said.

"No problem. I think you should get back to your home town. Hopefully dementor hasn't blown it up yet"

"Wait, how do you know about dementior?" Kim asked.

"I fought him once. He's not as though" he then got on the shield air craft. "By the way, if you run into someone named deadpool, make sure you don't aggravate him. He's like the punisher, only worse. And smart mouthed" Kim laughed. Spider-man waved. She waved back.

"What a nice guy. Looks like I was wrong about him" Kim said she got a commutecatior beep.

"Kim, where are you? Draken-"

"I'm on my way" Kim said. She ran to the airport.

THE END.

**well, I would have made this longer (and include deadpool) but since this had so little views, I decided to end it. I hope the little of you who read this enjoyed it.**


End file.
